kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Café Kong
Café Kong is one of the older and more lively chats on the Kongregate web site. Creation Please provide creation date here Moderators Valkyrie was the first appointed Moderator of the room. She joined Kongregate it's early early Beta phase in 2006. Her account was deleted, and she remade her account again in February of 2007. Valkyrie has also modded in The Van, then the Barrens and then Café Kong. A interview with Valkyrie can be viewed here Venzael has now since become the main room Moderator. ^This guy is Aussue Darxzero ^This guy is new Denvish ^This guy is Welsh MikeChilds ^This guy is cool Sakuya ^This gurl is cool Takamatsu ^This guy is shirtless TheCrom ^This guy likes cricket DingoEatingFuzz ^This guy is a night-time mod Visiting Mods: MrSpontaneous ^This guy is Spontaneous QueentakesRook ^Just epic Atmosphere Café Kongs users are a tight knit group who welcome all. The main goal of Café Kong is to provide a fun and safe environment for all ages on Kongregate. Newbie Welcoming message This is a special message thought up by mono for all new members to Café Kong. "Well welcome to Café Kong. The paradise where the weather's good, the cookies hot, and the cake a lie. :D" Room Regulars Below is a list of Café Kong members who have either engaged in chat enough to be known by others, or frequent the room often enough to be noticed. Stefan88 aka "Oldie but goodie" or Stefan or Stalker aka Duck88 Stefan is one of our first regulars. Stalked Valkyrie from the Barrens to the Café, now stalks Sakuya. His persistent stalking makes it difficult to believe he actually had been a moderator for the Café. ---- theSeraph aka Seraph aka theDuck Seraph is the loving husband to littlegoth (below) and he's the Café's resident Angel. Seraph is snarky, sometimes crass, and sometimes rude a gentleman; despite all that he's well liked. He knows a good bit about most things, and if he doesn't know it he can usually find out. He has written a few books, and one has been published. theSeraph is a Reference Librarian by trade. ---- littlegoth aka lg or desi aka littleduck However, calling her desi if she has *NOT* talked to you before is probably not a good way to get positive attention. She's the Café's non-goth who's constantly being accused as one because of her name; theSeraph gave her that nickname years ago when they met. littlegoth is married to theSeraph in real life and they have two children together. She is generally easy going and will interject random comments that make no sense into conversation or will type what her cat "Bu" or one of her children had said. littlegoth is a Cosmetologist by trade and is sometimes able to help with questions. ---- VQuesadilla aka Stickbutt aka VDuck insert short description here ---- CorellonL aka Cor, Core, Corel, Corellon, or O Captain My Captain aka DuckellonL Core is a regular of the Café who has been around for nearly a year, but not as long as Mike or Crom. He's quick to correct anyone's grammar, and enjoys the worst of puns. He's currently a sophomore high schooler (and his humor is as sophomoric as his grade.) ---- Akasharoo aka Aka aka Sharoo aka Ducksharoo insert short description here ---- Feiniel aka Fein aka Duckiniel insert short description here ---- monodemono aka mono aka god aka King of Kong! aka SUPERADMIN aka Stickbutt aka duckdeduck I'm god, you all love me, I hate you all. Any questions? ---- Bekah117 aka Bek aka Bex aka Duckah117 insert short description here ---- Kevah aka Kev or Kebab aka Kevvy aka DucKevah insert short description here ---- hiddenninja aka hidden or ninja or hn aka duckninja insert short description here ---- snooperassassin aka snooper aka snoopera aka duckassassin insert short description here ---- sexy_scoreceress aka duck_scoreceress insert short description here ---- Ether_Shadow aka Ether aka Duck_Shadow Has seen a whole lot of internet. Was in the Cafe back back before the gang was hit by a mod-bomb and sent to the far edges of the site. Can be roused from hibernation with zombies, science, war or mild philosophy. ---- indiecindie aka duckcindie insert short description here ---- Absence aka Abs aka Ducksence insert short description here ---- Josh_Amsterdam aka Josh aka Duck_Amsterdam insert short description here ---- Shellshock1_2 aka Shell or Ty aka Duckshock insert short description here ---- Loki_420 aka Loki or Drunki aka Ducki_420 Loki is the rooms self proclaimed OCD badgewhore, local drunk and "Art" aficionado who also looks like the character "Hurley" from the TV show Lost. He works as a computer lab technician for a university and as such has more free time than any human should. Currently majoring in psychology and sociology. Has been known to *nom* on people randomly. ---- Hayato_Sakashi aka Hayato or Saki aka Duck_Sakashi Hayato is a newer regular to Café, and enjoys visiting it daily. She is a junior in college in North Dakota, and despite the state she is in, hates the cold. Generally in a good mood, she is very active in the real world, as well as online. She is also a very big dog/animal lover and helps run her families canine rescue. Her goal is to be able to set up her own computer repair store after graduating. Also, she loves to eat Taco Bell. ---- Jonno_Gradian aka Jonno, Gradian, JG, Teh Three Eyed Monstah aka Duck_Gradian Jonno was Inducted into the land of Kong in 2007, and was quick to recommend membership to Venzael and Hoodlum4Hire. He and his faithful pet Teh Three Eyed Monstah first blazed into the Kong scene joining Scribbles to critical acclaim. Then a year or so later he left, leaving legions of screaming fangirls behind to grab a nice hot Moccha down at Café Kong where he lives a peaceful life in a replica of the Seychelles he has built in the corner. Teh Three Eyed Monstah salutes you. ---- War_Wrecker aka WW, War, Wrecker, you ******* *******! aka Duck_Wrecker War saw Sonny on kongregate, and then he saw the achievements. War joined, beat sonny, and has never left Café Kong Since. Except for that one time on Christmas day, where he made all of the chatrooms. lose the game. ---- zelda_lover aka zelda aka duck_lover zelda_lover is one of Café Kong's older members. Older by time on Kong, not by age, but that'll remain undisclosed. zelda is a GUY, the name is only in reference to the Legend of Zelda video game series. User Reviews and Comments ProfessorChaos: This was the first room I joined on Kongregate. Everyone was really friendly and Val made it a great place to stay. I only moved after a friend became a mod and invited me to The Bomb Shelter. hiddenninja:I wasn't originally here,but when I got here I talked to people,was sociable and made friends.In short,I became a regular within a week or so.If you're wondering where I was originally,it was Difference Engine.In my time there,I made friends with the first mod I ever saw(Genx)and afterwards I think I got put in CK by auto room enter.Heh.Anyways,!CK!4L!And also...!DE!4L!I occasionally go to Roleplaying #1,DE and Sanctuary if you're looking for me and I'm not in CK,otherwise it's auto room enter. Xidphel: Well, I don't visit much but when I do, that's where I go unless Multiplayer chat leads me elsewhere or when I search for a mod. The people here are nice and the spammers and Troll, although rare and spontaneous, are easy to shoot down. Also, I AM NOT A MOD AND DON'T HAVE ANY PLANS TO BE ONE! monodemono: Café Kong is the best, it's better than all other room, and it just rocks in all ways. Memorable Events That time, with the thing, and the... yeah..... Oh and the time Darx got thecooldude permabanned :D 22:03, 11 January 2009 MikeChilds started the Café Kong wiki entry with: OMG HAI USERS This is Cafe Kong. We have more mods per user than those guys. But only during GMT day-time. Come visit us YAH Forums & Groups Café Kong Forum Facebook Group Café Kong Blog